Choseisen
Choseisen Hametsu '- jest to reboot/kontuacja serii ''Wielka Wojna Wymiarów ''składający się z serialu aktorskiego, light novel, mangi (wydawanych przez Kadokawa) oraz gier (wyprodukowanych przez Type-Moon i wydawanych przez 2K Games).'' Występujące serie # Fate/Grand Order # Love Live! School Idol Project! # Girls Frontline # Accel World # That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime # Pokemon # Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World # One Punch Man # Darling in the Franxx # Naruto # Yowamushi Pedal # Bioshock # Pieśni Lodu i Ognia # Kantai Collection # Granblue Fantasy # JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # Neon Genesis Evangelion # Rozen Maiden # Touken Ranbu # Drakengard # Fate/Extra # League of Legends # Final Fantasy # Nier # Grandmaster Of Demonic Cultivation # Mobile Fighter G-Gundam # Marshmello # Kantai Collection # Kingdom Hearts # Compulsive Gambler # Nekopara # Himouto! Umaru-chan # Gatchaman Crowds # Zone-00 # Shaman King # BanG Dream! # Kizuna Ai # Fate/stay night # Kill la Kill # Danganronpa # Brown Dust # Azur Lane # Overwatch # Vocaloid # Mario # Borderlands # Monster Hunter # The Elder Scrolls # Harry Potter # Doctor Who # Yosuga no Sora # Welcome to Night Vale # Idolm@ster # Final Fantasy # Quintessential Quintuplets # Akademia Bohaterów # Tsubasa Chronicle # Metroid # DC # Iniemamocni # Chobits # Blue Exorcist # Czarodziejka z Księżyca # Date a Live # Masters of the Universe # Marvel # Cardcaptor Sakura # Noragami # Kraina Lodu # Transformers Lista odcinków *-odcinki niewyemitowane Muzyka '''Czołówka * "Meiya Kadenrou" (odcinek 1-6) ** Muzyka: Noriyasu Agematsu ** Słowa: Aki Hata ** Aranżacja: Daisuke Kikuta ** Produkcja: Katsumi Koike ** Wykonanie: Minami Kuribayashi * "Katana to Saya" (odcinek 7-13) ** Wykonanie: ALI Project * "Trip -innocent of D-" (odcinek 14-34) ** Wykonanie: Larval Stage Planning * "U Belong To Me" (odcinek 35-39) ** wykonanie: Meg gość. Osaka Monaurail * "Dragon Screamer" (odcinek 40-52) ** Wykonanie: Da Pump * "Hikari Sasuhou" (odcinek 53-58) ** Wykonanie: Back-On * "Take Your Way" (odcinek 59-65) ** Wykonanie: Livetune wraz z Fukase ** Słowa, Muzyka, Aranżacja: Kz * "Vital" (odcinek 66-80) ** Wykonanie: Masaaki Endoh * "Ai Believe" (odcinek 81-83/PL1-13) ** Wykonanie: Aoyagi Ryoko * "Child Prey" (odcniek 84-104/PL1-13) ** Wykonanie: Dir En Grey * "Beastful" (odcinek 105-117) ** Wykonanie: Granrodeo * "Seisuu 3 no Nijou" (odcinek 118-143) ** Wykonanie: Kanako Itou * "Date a Live" (odcinek 144-150) ** wykonanie: sweet ARMS * "Trust in you" (odcinek 151-156) ** wykonanie: sweet ARMS * "Astrosexy (now or never)" (odcinek 157-182) ** Wykoanie: m-flo gość. CHEMISTRY * "Ubreakable Tie" (odcinek 183-195) ** Wykonanie: Lotus Juice x Asami Izawa Tytułówka * "Heaven" (odcinek 1-34/PL14-26) ** Wykonanie: Granrodeo * "Don't Leave Me" (odcinek 35-39) ** wykonanie: SWEEP gość. Osaka Monaurail * "Our Relation" (odcinek 40-65) ** Słowa: Hiroaki Hayama ** Muzyka: Hiroaki Hayama ** Aranżacja: Hiroaki Hayama ** Wykonanie: Imai Eriko * "Pray" (odcinek 66-80) ** Wykonanie: Haruka Chisuga * "All Alone" (odcinek 81-91) ** Wykonanie: Aoyagi Ryoko * "The Gong of the Knockout" (odcinek 92-104/PL14-26) ** Wykoanie: Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas * "Rave-up Tonight" (odcinek 105-117) ** Wykoanie: Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas * "Open your eyes" (odcinek 118-130) ** Wykoanie: Asaka * "Canvas" (odcinek 131-136) ** Wykonanie: COOLON * "One For Da Soul" (odcinek 137-156) ** Wykonanie: lead * "aggainst the gods" (odcinek 157-169) ** Wykonanie: m-flo * "Never say never" (odcinek 170-175) ** Wykonanie: Rin Shibuya * "Someday of my life" (odcinek 176-182) ** Wykonanie: Honoka Kosaka * "Kimi no Tonari" (odcinek 183-195) ** Wykonanie: hitomi Tomy Wydania ścieżki dźwiękowej Yorukakutajo Vol. 8 ~U Belong 2 Me~ (ARUTEMATE) (YKSC-GS2, WSR-GS1, WSR-GS2)Kategoria:Seriale